whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of lawsuits filed by or against Scientology
The courts have been Scientology's playground from the beginning. Through thousands of cases Scientology has become one of the most litigious religious organizations in history. The task of collecting and cataloging these suits is huge, so let's get started. While this thread mentioned some cases filed by Scientology individuals, I want to focus this thread on Scientology organizations. The following information should be included in a post here: Case Name, Citation for published decisions and Case ID/Civil action # for unpublished decisions, Filing Court, Year filed, Link to info. Example: * RELIGIOUS TECHNOLOGY CENTER v. Larry WOLLERSHEIM, et al. - 796 F.2d 1076 - United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit Known parties * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF CALIFORNIA * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY INTERNATIONAL * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY FLAG SERVICE, ORG., INC. * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY WESTERN UNITED STATES * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF MINNESOTA * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF HAWAII * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF BOSTON * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF PORTLAND * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF TORONTO * The MISSOURI CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY * CHURCH OF SPIRITUAL TECHNOLOGY * FOUNDING CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY * FOUNDING CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF WASHINGTON * RELIGIOUS TECHNOLOGY CENTER * NEW ERA PUBLICATIONS INT'L * CITIZENS COMMISSION ON HUMAN RIGHTS * CCHR * AUTHOR SERVICES, Inc. * BRIDGE PUBLICATIONS, INC * OPERATOR OF THE SCIENTOLOGY CADET SCHOOL Suits filed BY Scientology 1968 * FOUNDING CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF WASHINGTON v. UNITED STATES of America - 409 F.2d 1146 - United States, court of Appeals District of Columbia Circuit 1978 * Church of Scientology of California, Inc. v. United States Customs Service - 578 F.2d 441 - United States Court of Appeals, District of Columbia Circuit 1980 * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF CALIFORNIA v. McLean - 615 F.2d 691 - United States Court of Appeals, Fifth Circuit 1981 * Founding Church of Scientology of Washington, Inc. v. Smith - 670 F.2d 1234 - UNITED STATES COURT OF APPEALS District of Columbia Circuit * Church of Scientology of California v. Smith - 644 F.2d 39 - UNITED STATES COURT OF APPEALS District of Columbia Circuit 1985 * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY INTERNATIONAL v. The ELMIRA MISSION OF THE CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY - 794 F.2d 38 - United States Court of Appeals, Second Circuit * Church of Scientology of California, Inc. v. United States - 759 F.2d 959 - United States Court of Appeals, District of Columbia Circuit 1986 * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY INTERNATIONAL v. ELMIRA MISSION OF THE CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY - 794 F.2d 38 - United States Court of Appeals, Second Circuit * RELIGIOUS TECHNOLOGY CENTER v. Larry WOLLERSHEIM, et al. - 796 F.2d 1076 - United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY V. COMMISSIONER OF INTERNAL REVENUE - 823 F.2d 1310 - United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit 1994 * CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY OF SAN FRANCISCO v. I.R.S - 30 F.3d 101 - United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit Suits filed AGAINST Scientology 1982 * United States v. Hubbard Church of Scientology of California - 686 F.2d 955 - United States Court of Appeals,District of Columbia Circuit 1984 * Samuels v. Hubbard and Church of Scientology of California, Inc., and Church of Scientology, Mission of Davis, Intervenors-Appellants - 71 Or App 481, 692 P2d 700 (1984) - Oregon Court of Appeals, rev den, 299 Or 118 (1985) 1991 * Aznaran v. Church of Scientology of California Inc - 937 F.2d 611 - United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit * United States v. Church of Scientology of Boston Inc - 933 F.2d 1074 - United States Court of Appeals, First Circuit. 1992 * United States v. Church of Scientology Western - 973 F2d 715 - United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit 1993 * SCHWARZ v. CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY INTERNATIONAL - 9 F.3d 117 - United States Court of Appeals, Tenth Circuit 1995 * SCHWARZ v. CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY INTERNATIONAL - 48 F.3d 1232 - United States Court of Appeals, Tenth Circuit * Hill v. Church of Scientology of Toronto, 1995 2 S.C.R. 1130 - Supreme Court of Canada 1996 * R. v. Church of Scientology of Toronto - Court of Appeal for Ontario Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki